Urges
by Corrosionz
Summary: Everybody has urges. Grimmjow just can't handle his. Luckily he has a certain third Espada to occupy him. Smutty smut-smut. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They are sole property of Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"_Nothing makes one so vain as being told one is a sinner. Conscience makes egotists of us all." _- Oscar Wilde

_****_

Urges. He was full of them. And typically, more times than none, it was his downfall. But it was his nature. One could not rewrite their chemical make up. All that was acceptable was to embrace one's tendencies and continue on with life.

But Grimmjow was bound to enjoy it to the fullest. If he had to serve that Shinigami and deal with Ulquiorra's superior attitude, then cursing was his only outlet.

If he had to take orders and live under the rank of sixth, then he had to fight.

And if he had to look at her everyday, he had to fuck the lesser female Arrancars. Aizen frowned upon any type of relationships within his Espada. But how was it fair to have someone who looked like her in the Espada? And of a higher rank than him as well!

Of course Aizen knew as much. All he'd do in response to Grimmjow's complaints was give him that smile that spoke of his obvious enjoyment. He truly liked to watch the pantera suffer.

So typically he'd work his way down his urge step-ladder to satisfy himself.

It was still early morning when his cursing had finally failed him..

"If you don't hollow-up and fight me, I'm goin' to take Loly into your room and fuck the shit out of her on _your _bed."

His target remained unaffected, "How vulgar."

Gimmjow's fingers twitched over the hilt of his katana, "You're such a bitch, Ulquiorra."

"Balance is not a bad quality to hone, Grimmjow. You will do best to remember that." And again, the emotionless fourth fell silent.

"You ain't no fun," the sixth spat, stalking off.

Pale lids closed, "I never made that allusion."

--

Cursing and fighting had failed him. Sex?

He glanced at his usual company and scoffed. It wasn't interesting anymore. Where was the challenge? He needed some new scenery.

Well then what the hell was he supposed to do? Aizen would not approve of a terrorizing session of blood and gore up in the world of the living. So what?

"I hate to see a caged animal. They always look so forlorn and restless."

Azure met slate. Neliel. The third.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," He mused, "Neliel," he purred, his feline nature a little too fond of the way her name sounded in his mouth, "Nnoitra finished fuckin' ya already?"

Her small nose crinkled with disgust, "Regardless of what you seem to think, I'm not Nnoitra's little pet. Besides, he's better company than you."

Grimmjow's shit-eating grin consumed his face, "Is that so?"

Neliel arched a brow, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, "Yes."

"You don't even know me all that well. It's kinda sad, really. But we could always change that," he informed her in an extra silky tone. Maybe his last urge could be fulfilled today. Well, all of them could be. Cursing, fighting, and sexing with Nel. Now there was an idea.

Grimmjow gave her an obvious head to toe appraisal of her body, "I think I could manage bedding you." Right now he didn't really give a shit about Aizen's preferences. He was going to implode if he didn't find some sort of release valve soon.

She snorted, "As if, Sexta."

He shrugged, "Your loss. I never would have pictured you as a Patchy the Pirate fan girl though. But hey, to each his own."

Nel's eyes narrowed as she brushed a sea of green hair behind her shoulders, "Say that again and I'll cut your dick off."

His sneer deepened, "No we're getting somewhere."

The third shifted, "Do you always mistake rejection for encouragement?"

Sharp canine teeth flashed at her, reminding her that although they were pleasant to look at, that they served a purpose. A dangerous one. "It's not that I mistake the two, it's just that I don't give a shit either way."

What a strange hollow Grimmjow was. Vulgar, blood-thirsty, but calculating and quiet at other times. He had a lot more layers to him than he let on, didn't he? She had to admit, the thought piqued her curiosity, but she swallowed the thirst for more down into the pit of her stomach.

Throwing her defensive front back into place, Nel let out an exasperated sigh and pushed herself from the door frame, "Well, this has been…riveting," She grumbled dryly, "but I'm sure I have something I need to do."

_Not so fast._ Grimmjow hopped to his feet and slid himself into the doorway, blocking all prospective enterers out, and more importantly, sealing Nel inside, "Ah what's the hurry, babe?"

She stiffened. _Babe?!_

"Out of my way, Sexta."

Grimmjow locked his joints into place as she pushed against him experimentally at first. Catching on to his game quickly, she grumbled and shoved against him harder, this time with her shoulder. No go. Growling, she shifted, preparing to bring her freedom in any way possible. Unfortunately, the panther was already ahead of her.

"Tsk, tsk,. You really wanna play dirty, Nel? Here I am, just trying to have a conversation, and you're trying to damage my pride."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Just a conversation? You are the most foul, evil-filled, glory-hog, piece of shit in all of Hueco Mundo."

A gleam shot through his eyes as his lids fell. It was amazing how quick his teasing expression could turn deadly. "And how do you justify that statement? You know nothing of me, princess."

Nel straightened, "I don't need to know. I've seen you. Always picky fights for no apparent reason. All you ever do is brag about your sexual conquests. And your mouth-"

"Mmhmm?" He breathed, battle keen eyes watching her struggle with his sudden intensity.

"It-it's-"

"What about it, Nel?" He asked quietly, tilting his head to the side so that his mask smiled at her as well.

The third Espada froze. There were many things she could conquer, but apparently Grimmjow wasn't one of them. Would rank reminders change the situation to her favor? She had to try.

"Never mind that. Have you forgotten your place, Jaegerjaques? How dare you challenge an Espada of a higher rank than you."

He snorted, leaning towards her a bit more, "You think I really give a fuck about that? I fuck with Ulquiorra every damn day. And Starrk is just about as much fun. One's got a sword up his ass, and the other won't stop dreaming about swords up his ass."

"But you forgot about the others-"

He sneered, "Excuses, excuses. Rank don't mean shit. Why don't you tell me why you're really tryin' to run away? Scared?"

Her pupils dilated, "I'm not running from anything you arrogant ass."

"You know what I think?"

Again she tried with her show, "I really don't care-"

"No, I think you'll find this interesting. I pretend like I'm an ignorant son of a bitch, but I see the way you look at me."

Nel's mouth fell open to protest, but instead his smirk grew and he shook his head, "Ah, ah, ah. Not finished. C'mon, you can try to deny it all you want but I know better. I, of all the Espada, know better than anyone what look a hungry predator gives to its prey. You give me that same starving gaze."

"Keep flattering yourself."

He chuckled darkly, "Why don't you give in to those instincts for once?"

She mirrored his tilted head and studied him: he did have a few things right. But she'd never let him know that.

His steely eyes fell to her mouth as she wet her lips, "If you don't wanna take a taste of the forbidden fruit, that's fine with me. But I sure as hell am."

Just as she caught on to his allusion, he had her shoulder blades snug against the pale walls.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques-"

Ignoring her attempt to reinstate order, his hollow mask scraped against her cheek as he made work of her uniform's belt.

"Grimmjow-"

Sure, she was verbally protesting, but she made no move to physically halt his actions. And that was all the go ahead he needed.

This was not at all how she had planned this little confrontation going. A little ruffling of his ego and a swift departure. Now that she thought about it, she had not had any business with the sixth. She had simply been looking for an excuse to be…around him. It was so outrageous; the pull he had on her. Was he right in his egotistical ramblings after all? Did she really hunger for the crude hollow as he so bluntly commented upon earlier?

Wrapped so deeply in thought, she hadn't noticed the sudden absence of her belt or her weapon. When she finally came to, he had his hands behind her back, roughly pulling down her uniform's zipper. Alarm rang through her at her lack of willingness to stop him. She had to make some sort of discouragement-

"If Lord Aizen discovers-"

A sharp growl filled her ears as he finally succeeded in pulling her zipper all the way down, "I don't give a fuck what that Soul Reaper thinks."

So crude. And it only excited her more. He wasn't really touching her but the blatant dismissal to her threat heated her blood without difficulty. It was growing more and more clear that he had indeed been right about her attraction to him. There had been times when she had caught her eyes studying him for far longer than they should. At the time, she had discouraged it as repulsion. How very wrong she had been.

"Grimmjow-" She tried again; half-heartedly.

His jaw clenched, strong hands clamping onto her waist with a steel grip, "Saying my name isn't helping you out. It's only makin' it harder for me to control myself."

All fight left her. Sense of protocol and rank vanished.

Watching as her body slackened, he smiled to himself. Submission. The cage was opened. Time to let the cat out to play.

Grabbing her uniform sleeves, he yanked down her top, leaving a bare chest open for his approval. Just as he had imagined; if not better.

"Damn," he groaned, doing his best not to froth at the mouth.

Many times she had imagined a situation such as this as being much more embarrassing. But with the accelerated pumping of her heart, and the struggle to find air, and the overwhelming presence of Grimmjow, it completely pushed away any sense of decency or rational thought. The growing heat between their two bodies was quickly growing to an unbearable element. All she knew was that she needed more of him. Now.

Of their own accord, her hands latched onto his Arrancar uniform jacket and shoved it down over his broad shoulders.

The first reaction she had really given him. And it was nothing he had expected. He hadn't been lying when he mentioned her body's obvious interest in his. But he hadn't expected such a quick submission on her part. Although he should probably be thankful that any friction she may have had was pushed away from her conscious. She could damage him in a way that could be utterly unfixable. Instead of commenting, he watched avidly as nimble fingers worked his jacket free from his upper body.

Curiously; appraisingly, her fingers trickled down his physique, admiring what war had created. A body of pure muscle covered in scarred flesh.

Inspecting her closely, he couldn't help the pride that shot through him. It was truly a reward when a fellow warrior could recognize accomplishment.

"You gonna just stare or are ya gonna do something about it?" He mocked, quickly pulling the hem of her dress up to gather at her hips. Time was not a luxury they had at the moment. Besides, they could always attempt a repeat at a later time.

The cool brush of the Hueco Mundo air against the rising heat between her legs only made her more aware of her body's pull towards his. The sudden chill had only one answer: Grimmjow.

"No, Sexta…the question is: are you going to stand there and talk the whole damn time, or are you going to show me what you're all about?"

A bright glint passed through his untamed eyes as she offered her own challenge. On the battlefield he killed an opponent for less than that. This, however, called for a different approach.

Growling, accepting, he felt around inside her legs; testing. Moist heat greeted him eagerly. His prey was cornered.

Heavy fingers latched onto her waist as she pushed his hakama down his hips enough to free his sex from inside his oppressing clothing. His prey was caught.

"That's more like it," He hissed, using his knee to further spread her stance. Then he shoved true; straight home.

Nel's pupils shrank as the sharp jolt of pain; corruption, shot through her.

Her sudden stiffness did nothing to slow the cat's pace. Instead, he nearly removed his full length before covering himself in her again. A few more loosening movements and he had a steady rhythm in place.

At first it was strange; painful. And just a bit unpleasant. Not to mention revealing. And he was making no moves to help her along. Why she had expected an inconsiderate jerk to be anything different during sex evaded her realm of reasoning right now. That selfish, rude, crude, egotistical, arrogant, violent, good-for-nothing, son-of-a-bitc-

His head ducked down to the side of her neck, his warm tongue laving the smooth surface he found there.

A nearly silent gasp fell from her mouth as her body melded into his. Thoughts were erased. Tenseness forgotten. Heat and pleasure were the only things that made any sense anymore.

Her breathing continued to falter as he lowered his head, his mouth quickly laying claim to her breasts.

Stifling a cry of excitement with a tightening of her fingers into his shoulders, Nel fought against a growing pressure in her lower body.

His teeth caught her nipple and tweaked the pearl with a rough-tenderness that seemed impossible. Their lower bodies continued their domination.

Again, she secured a groan.

Suddenly, a deep growl sounded through her ears as he stopped, head snapping up so that his eyes could connect with hers.

"Those noises you're making are _mine_. And I wanna fuckin' hear 'em. Got it?"

The pink of her nose and cheeks seemed to turn red under his intense stare.

Deliberately, he scratched her cheek and neck with his hollow mask. He opened the mask's jagged teeth and clamped the bones down onto her shoulder, along with his own set of teeth. Simultaneously he rolled his hips and reminded her of the task at hand.

The pain and pleasure mixed into one hot feeling. Her head tossing backwards to settle against the wall. A loud moan followed.

Calloused hands tightened in response around her hips. Just what he had been looking for.

Instincts poked through the haziness of lack of use as movements became jerky; demanding. Groans and moans sang to the room. Digging nails and locking teeth branded the lovers' skin. Hips met thrusts, hands fisted into hair; pulling; dominating.

Then-

Teeth and tongue, and portions of mask, branded her skin as he slammed against hers and stilled. Flesh ripped as nails dragged across bare shoulders, her insides coming to life with a flood gate release of climax and passion. Heart pooled inside of her, mixing her triumph with his as they gathered their breaths and thoughts.

She felt his tongue flick over the welt on the side of her neck, reassuring his claim, before he pulled away and freed himself of her weakened limbs.

Clothes were returned to normal; breathing mastered; and tell-tale flushes calmed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, Neliel," he teased, his tone thick with ego and male satisfaction.

Running her fingers through her tangles of hair, she simply rolled her eyes, "don't be so smug, Pantera. Everyone has urges and you were the only breathing thing around at the time that one of mine hit."

Instead of angering him, that skin-crawling sneer deepened as he took a step towards her and roughly jerked her head upwards with his dominant hand, "Is that so? Well I suppose after my rounds tonight I won't find you lingering outside of my chamber door?"

Nel lifted her chin free of his grasp, "Keep dreaming. I have more important things to do other than to play with you."

He ran a hand through sky blue hair as he headed for the door, not before glancing at her over his shoulder, "That's too bad. I like to play." And he was gone.

For a while longer she stared at the door frame he had disappeared out of.

"Damn cat," she grumbled, knowing all too well that when his rounds were indeed finished that if she wasn't outside his chamber door, that he would seek her out and 'play' with her all he wanted. What made it worse was that she knew she wouldn't deny him.

"Damn, _damn _cat."

--

"Lord Aizen, you seem to be awfully cheerful this evening."

Aizen glanced at Gin, the serene look on his face never changing, "I suppose that I am. Hmm."

Gin folded his arms over his chest, "Does it 'ave anythin' to do with Grimmjow an' Nel's insubordination earlier?"

The former Fifth Divisin captain's smile spread a bit, adding to his mask, "Now Gin, you of all people know how difficult it is to resist temptation."

Images of Rangiku flashed through Gin's mind as he nodded, "Yup, sure do. But ain' ya gonna punish 'em?"

Aizen leaned his head into his hand lazily, "Hmm."

Gin's everlasting smile only widened.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! It originally was written for the GrimmNel community on LJ. **

**Much Love,**

**~Nikki~**


End file.
